Dreams Are Made Of This
by justawriter22
Summary: Santana gets her best friend Quinn Fabray pregnant in high school. Fast forward 11 years and Santana is now the CEO of her own record label. Santana is living the dream with her wife and son. This story follows Santana as she tries to balance life as a successful business woman, wife, and mother. Santana G!P


A:N SANTANA HAS A G!P IN THE STORY BUT I WILL NOT GO INTO DETAIL WHY OR HOW IN THIS STORY.

Santana & Quinn: 27

Aiden: 11

Santana stares out of her huge office window looking out at the city of Los Angeles below. Santana fills with proud as she looks out at the city she took over five years ago. With all the odds stacked against her Santana managed to overcome all her obstacle and she is on top of the world. She didn't accomplish everything alone, she had her best friend and wife by her side through it all.

When Santana and Quinn were in high school they were just best friends and never saw each other as anything more. They planned on keeping it that way until one night at a party they ended up getting drunk and having sex. Five weeks after that party Quinn found out she was pregnant with Santana's baby. Santana remembers the day vividly when Quinn told her she was pregnant. It was right after Cheerios practice and Quinn was very nervous about telling Santana not knowing how the other girl would react. To Quinn's surprise, even though Santana was scared out of her mind about having a baby she immediately reassured Quinn that everything was going to be okay. Throughout the whole pregnancy Santana was right by Quinn's side doing whatever she could for her best friend. Luckily even though Santana's parents were very upset about their daughter becoming a teen mom, they were supportive of them. Unfortunately for Quinn her parents weren't supportive at all and they kicked Quinn out of the house. Quinn had to move in with Mercedes and her family and they welcomed Quinn with open arms. They treated Quinn as if she was their own, Quinn and Mercedes bonded throughout the pregnancy becoming like sisters.

On June 8th 2010 Quinn gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and they named him Aiden Santiago Fabray-Lopez. Santana and Quinn instantly fell in love with their little boy and in the midst of falling in love with their son they ended up falling in love with each other. They date all through high school while raising their baby together. After graduation Quinn, Santana and baby Aiden moved to New York. Quinn went to college at Yale University and Santana got a job as a waitress with Rachel and Kurt while she chased her dreams of being an artist.

It was tough times in New York for Santana, she couldn't catch a break and it was harder than she thought to get discovered. Just when Santana was about to give up hope on her dreams she was left one hundred thousand dollars by her great grandmother Maria. Santana's wasn't very close with her great grandmother but she would visit her a couple of times during the years. Santana was so grateful for the money, it was exactly what she needed to get her life on track and to take care of her small family. Santana and Quinn moved to Los Angeles, Santana hoped it would be more opportunities for the both of them there. One day Santana walked by an old recording studio for sale and instantly an idea clicked in her head. If she couldn't find a record label to record music with her then she would make her music on her own. Santana contacted the owner and bought the building that day.

Santana started to record her own music in the studio but soon realized she loved helping other local artists more. She liked being in control and advising artists on the directions they should take with their music. She loved the full process of making music and developing an artist. It was in the small recording studio that Santana found her true calling. So for the next three years Santana produced songs, managed artists, and developed talent from all over California. Santana was so good at what she did, she started to build a reputation for herself and soon artist all over the country started to come to L.A to work with Santana Lopez. Fast forward five years later and Santana is now the founder and CEO of Vision Records. The biggest record label in the country with all the top artists in the world, some of whom are Santana's friend from glee club. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Marley Rose and Sam Evans.

Santana looks across the street at the Billboard with Vision Records plastered on the front and in that moment Santana realized she had truly made it. Life has now come full circle for her and she is living the perfect life she always hoped for.

Santana sits back down at her desk and just as she gets comfortable in her chair there is a knock on her office door. "Come in." Santana invites whoever is on the other side of the door.

"Mama!" In runs Santana's eleven year old son Aiden, followed closely by her wife Quinn. Santana stands up and Aiden runs into her arms, giving his mother a big hug.

"Hey my handsome baby." Santana gives Aiden a kiss on the top of his curly brown hair. Aiden is a perfect combination of Quinn and Santana. He has Quinn's hazel green eyes and Santana's tan skin. Depending on the day Aiden looked exactly like Quinn and other days he was the splitting image of Santana.

"Ma I'm not a baby anymore, I'm eleven now I'm almost a teenager." Aiden reminds his mother.

"Oh don't remind me, you are growing up too fast. Why can't you just stay this size forever?" Santana pinches her son's cheek, Aiden quickly moves Santana's hands.

"Ma stop."

"Santana leave our son alone, can't you see he's a man now." Quinn walks up behind Aiden and rests her hands on his shoulders.

"Look can't you see his stubble already coming in." Quinn points to Aiden chin, teasing her son.

Santana pretends to inspect Aiden chin for any signs of hair starting to grow, which of course there is none. "Let me see here..oh yeah I think I see some right here!" Santana grabs Aiden face and peppers kisses all over his face.

"Eww mama, that's enough!" Aiden pulls away from Santana and wipes her kisses off with the back of his hands.

"Alright alright, I'm done." Santana holds her hands up in surrender. Quinn laughs at the two of them, she loves the relationship that Aiden and Santana have together. Ever since he was born Santana absolutely adored their son, this is a side of Santana most people didn't see. Most of the time Santana had to be the HBIC but when she was around family all of that disappeared.

"Well I wouldn't mind some of those kisses for myself." Quinn flirts putting her arms around Santana's waist.

"Oh I have plenty left for you babe." Santana pulls Quinn in by the back of her head and brings her in for a sweet and lingering kiss. Even after being together eleven years, Quinn and Santana still got butterflies in their stomachs whenever they were around each other. They never expected to fall in love but they are so glad they did.

"I missed you." Quinn tells Santana when they break apart. Quinn has been back home in Lima to visit her parents for the last two weeks. Yes Mr. and Mrs. Jones weren't her birth parents but they raised her since she was sixteen.

"I missed you too, how is Martin and Mary doing?" Santana asks about her in laws. Santana would of went herself but she was way too busy with the company to take a vacation.

"They're doing really good, They were really excited to see me and Aiden. Dad told me he's planning on retiring this year so he and mom can just relax and travel."

"That's good to hear, I wish I could of came with you guys."

"Yeah they wanted to see you but they understand how busy you are." Quinn reassures Santana.

"Well I'm glad you got to see them at least." Santana places a quick kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"What about you Aiden, did you enjoy your time with grandma and grandpa?" Santana asks her son as Aiden plops down on the couch in the corner of the room.

"It was fun, I always love going back home to see grandma and grandpa."

"Good because next week it's back to school for you." Quinn says and Aiden groans, he isn't a big fan of school.

"Don't remind me, summer flew by so quick." Aiden lays his head back on the couch.

"Well it's coming soon whether you like it or not." Santana teases Aiden.

"Anyway we thought we would stop by for lunch with you, I packed a lunch for us. Do you have an hour to spare for us?" Quinn grabs Santana by the waist and brings her in closer, wearing her best pout on her face.

"Of course I always have time for the two of you but we have to eat lunch here because I have a meeting in about forty five minutes." Santana checks her watch to keep track on the time.

"That's fine." Quinn gives Santana a peck on the lips.

Quinn grabs the basket of food and places it on the table in the middle of the office. The family of three sit down at the table to eat the lunch together. Quinn and Aiden leave right after they are done with lunch then Santana prepares for her meeting with Rachel and Mercedes.

Santana's assistant Dani knocks on her office door.

"Mrs. Lopez, Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones are here to see you." Dani says peeking her head through the door.

"Great, send them right in." Santana waits for her old glee club mates to come in. A couple of seconds later in walks Rachel followed by Mercedes. Santana stands ups and greets both Rachel and Mercedes with a kiss on the cheek then they take a seat in the chairs across from her desk.

"So ladies how was tour?" Santana asks her artists. Mercedes and Rachel were her top artists at the moment and both of them just headlined sold out tours across the country.

Rachel is the first to speak not able to contain her excitement. "Oh my god it was amazing Santana. Sold out show every night with thousands of fan screaming my name. It was the greatest feeling I ever felt every single night, it was all just too much fun!"

"What about you Mercedes?" Santana asks once Rachel is done speaking. Even though Mercedes is Santana's sister in law she keeps things between them very professional when discussing business. When she came over to the house she was Aunt Cedes and they could act like the family they are, right now it's about business.

"I loved every minute of it, there is no greater feeling but now I'm ready to get back in the studio for my next album."

"I'm glad you said that because I'm ready to get the two of you back in the studio. Both of you worked really hard on your last album and the sales were through the roof. I want to keep the momentum going straight into the next album. Mercedes I know that with your last album you wanted more R&B ballads and a little more emotion in your lyrics so that is exactly what we are going to do. I'm not trying to turn you into the next Mariah or Beyonce, I want you to be the next Mercedes Jones." Santana lays out the plan and Mercedes eyes light up at Santana's words.

"And Rachel we are going to have the same song writers and producers for your last album to work on the next one. I loved the songs you came up with and I want to keep you in the lane you are in right now. I don't want to shake things up too much just yet with your fan base. I'm going to be in the studio a lot helping Blaine, Sam, and Marley on their projects. So I'm leaving the two you in creative control over your songs but I will be checking in on your progress. I trust the two of you will deliver me nothing but the best just like you always have." Santana explains to Rachel and Mercedes, her two favorite artists.

"I love it Santana!" Rachel approves.

"See this is why you are my homegirl!" Mercedes beams.

"Good I'm glad we are all on the same page. Now the two of you worked really hard on this tour and you made this company a lot of money so I have a gift for you." Santana reaches inside her desk and pulls out two white envelopes. She hands one to Rachel and one to Mercedes. Both of them open up the envelope and pull out a check and both of their eyes widen at the amount of zeros in front of them.

"Santana are you serious, we already got paid for the tour and our album. What is this check for, not that I don't appreciate it but why are you paying us again." Mercedes questions, she did not expect this today.

"This is just an advance for your next album, I have faith that the both of you are going to create incredible albums. I want you to enjoy this money and take care of whatever business you need to take care of. Also I'm giving the two of you a month off to take a vacation and relax after that crazy tour. Then when you come back it's all about business, I want you to practically live in the studio okay." Santana explains.

"Wow Santana, thank you so much." Rachel gets up and hugs Santana, Mercedes does the same. This is why Santana has the biggest record label in the country and every artist was trying to get signed by her. She knew exactly how to get her artists happy.

"Alright so I told you what I need from you, is there anything you need from me?" Santana asks sitting back down at her desk.

"No I think I'm all good." Mercedes says.

"Yeah everything is fine on my end." Rachel adds.

"Okay good, that's all I have for you ladies today. If you need anything just call me or Lenny and we will try and get it done."

"Got it, bye Santana." Mercedes says and Rachel says goodbye also and they exit the office together.

Santana spends the rest of her afternoon taking meeting and conference calls with her team. Lenny who is Vision Records A&R shows Santana a couple of artists that he is interested in. Then Santana has interviews with a couple of radio stations to help promote some of her new artists. After that Santana goes into the studio to listen to some demo songs for Blaine, Sam, and Marley since they are the three she is focused on at the moment. Blaine, Sam, and Marley have been signed to her label for three years now but their careers have yet to take off like she hoped they would. All of them have great core fans but they haven't reached the mainstream success that Santana and the rest of the executives thought they would. The other executives wanted to drop all of them since they have so many other successful artists they wanted to focus on but Santana wouldn't let them. She sees a lot of potential in them and knows how talented they are but something needed to change. So Santana arranged a meeting with Blaine, Sam, Marley and the rest of her team to talk about their future with the label.

Santana walks into the big conference room and the head of every department is sitting around the table including Blaine, Sam, and Marley. The three of them look very nervous as Santana sits down at the head of the large table, with her assistant Dani right beside weren't told what the meeting is about but they all figured it's about their album sales.

"So some of you may know the reason I called this late meeting. As we all know our three artists here have not taken off the way we expected. I think all three of you are very talented, I never would of signed you if I didn't think you could be superstars. Unfortunately your talent is not transitioning over into album sales. We've put a lot of time and money into trying to make you successful and for some reason we still have not been able to push you over the edge." Santana continues on breaking down all of their albums sales, stream downloads, and Youtube views. Sam, Blaine, and Marley all put their heads down as Santana continues to talk. In their minds this is the end of the road for them.

"I have a lot of history with the three of you, all of us being in the glee club. We all made it out Lima but this is a business and I have to treat it as such. So I have decided that this year I will be dropping all of you from the label.." Those were the words that all of them were waiting for, they were being kicked to the curb. "Unless your next album sales at least a million copies."

The three artists lift their heads up and breathe a sigh of relief. "But I have decided to make you all a group. You are no longer Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Marley Rose, you are The Eleventh Hour."

"Wait Santana our styles are completely different from each other and I signed to this label to be a solo artist." Blaine is the first to speak up in protest.

"Blaine you're not much of a solo artist right now so if you want to be signed to Vision Records then you will be a part of this group. If not then I will gladly let you out of your contract today. I want you to look closely at all the faces in this room right now because all of them wanted me to release you two years ago. I was the one that went against all of them and kept you anyway." Santana says harshly, upset that Blaine isn't appreciate of the opportunity she is giving him.

"So what is it going to be Blaine? If you don't want to be a part of The Eleventh Hour you can leave now." All of the eyes in the room stare at Blaine waiting to see what the gel hair singer would do. To no one's surprise Blaine just sits in his chair arms folded across his chest. No one in their right mind would walk away from a record deal when so many artist were just waiting to take your spot.

"Great, now Marley and Sam do you have a problem with this as well?" Santana questions a shy Marley and a outspoken Sam.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." Marley simply states. She worked too hard to get signed to just let it slip out of her fingers.

"Me too, I'll do whatever as long as I get to make great music. Whether that's solo or in a group I'm not giving up." Sam leans back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Okay since we got that out the way, Jerry and Lenny I want you to get with the marketing department and art department. I want you all working day and night on Marley, Sam, and Blaine's new image. We need to figure out how we are going to sell The Eleventh Hour to the public and get their fan bases on board. I want everyone working extra hard on making them a success. If you see anyone in your department slacking off, let me know so I can handle it. Sam, Blaine, and Marley it's on you to make The Eleventh Hour a success. For the next six months expect early mornings and late nights spent away from home. Meeting is over everyone, see you tomorrow." Santana dismisses her team but no one leaves until Santana leaves first. Sam, Blaine and Marley are very grateful for the second chance but Blaine isn't convinced that it would work.

It is the end of the day and all Santana wants to do is get home to her wife and son. Santana closes up her office and heads down to her private parking garage. She gets into her BMW i8 and drives home to her ten million dollar house. As Santana pulls closer to her home she hits a button in the car to open up her front gate. She drives up her long driveway and parks in their four car garage. As she enters the house she hears music playing from the kitchen. She walks inside the kitchen and sees Quinn dancing around as she cooks dinner. The food smells amazing as always. Santana and Aiden is spoiled with delicious food all the time because Quinn is a chef and restaurateur. Quinn owned six restaurants, two in California, two in New York, one in Miami and one in Las Vegas. She also has a cooking show on the Food Network.

Santana leans against the counter as she watches Quinn dancing at the stove listening to Katy Perry Last Friday Night. Santana smiles at how cute Quinn looks dancing around not noticing that she is standing right behind her. Santana let's Quinn dance around a little bit longer before deciding to make herself known.

"Quinn!" Santana shouts over the music causing Quinn to spin around.

"Oh hey baby, I didn't even hear you come in." Quinn goes over to Santana and engulfs her in a hug and a kiss.

"I know, you were too busy having your own little dance party."

"I can't help it, every time this song comes on it just takes me back to glee club. So many memories start rushing back in my mind."

"Well you look cute with your white girl dance moves." Santana jokes and Quinn laughs.

"Why thank you." Quinn gives Santana another kiss and when she tries to pull away Santana brings her back in.

"Mhmm I'm not done." Santana pulls Quinn in closer, grabbing her by the butt.

"Baby I'm cooking, you don't want to eat burnt pasta tonight do you."

"I don't care, I'll eat whatever you feed me." Santana says seductively. She lifts Quinn up off the ground and places her on top of the counter. Santana stands in between Quinn's legs and begins passionately kissing her wife. Quinn accepts Santana's tongue in her mouth and they begin massaging their tongues against each other. Quinn intertwines her fingers through Santana's dark black hair as she enjoyed the feeling of her wife's lips. Santana and Quinn were beginning to get hot and heavy when they are interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Eww! Do that in your room!" Aiden chastise his parents. He didn't expect to walk into the kitchen and see his parents making out.

Santana and Quinn slowly pull apart from each other. Quinn hops down from the kitchen counter and goes back to cooking.

"Sorry Aiden." Quinn apologizes.

"Aiden you wouldn't have to see all that if you had made yourself known when you walked into the kitchen. Instead of walking in here all quiet like a little ninja." Santana teases her son poking him in the chest. Aiden jumps on top of Santana and brings her down to the kitchen floor.

"Ha! See I told you I'm a man now, I got you down with no problem." Aiden sticks his tongue out but is quickly put on his back by Santana.

Santana begins ticking Aiden underneath his arms and the eleven year old starts squirming around. "Mama stop! Stop! It tickles!" Aiden blurts out through uncontrollable laughter.

"Not until you say you will always be my baby boy." Santana tells him as she continues her assault of tickles.

"No I won't say it!" Aiden yells out refusing to surrender. "Mom tell Mama to stop tickling me!"

"San stop tickling our son before he pees on himself, if he does you have to clean it up." Quinn warns Santana.

"Nope, not until he says he will always be my baby boy." Santana says not giving up.

"Okay okay, I will always be your baby boy!" Aiden screams out, no longer able to handle it and a big smile appears on Santana's face.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Santana gives her son a kiss on the cheek before helping him up off the floor. Once he is up off the floor Aiden sticks his tongue out at Santana then runs over to Quinn who he knew would protect him.

"Dinner is ready so go wash up, you've been playing outside all day." Quinn tells Aiden, giving him a kiss on the top of his head then sending him off to wash up in the bathroom.

Santana goes to cabinet to get the dishes out for dinner. She sets the table then grabs a bottle of wine out the cellar. Nothing goes better with a great pasta dish then a great bottle of wine, Quinn taught her that. Quinn sets the food in the middle of the dining room table and once they are all settle they sit at the table piling their plates with food.

"When do start filming the second season of your show babe?" Santana asks taking a bite of her chicken pasta.

"We start filming in three weeks, I'm so excited we are having Gordan Ramsey as our first guest."

"Is that the guy that yells and throws things when he gets mad?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah that's him." Quinn answers.

"Awesome! My friends and I watch clips of him on Youtube he is so funny! Can I come to work with you that day to meet him!"

"Aiden you can't miss school but maybe he will come by the restaurant afterwards and you can meet him then." Quinn compromises.

"Cool!" Aiden says "Oh and when am I going shopping for school clothes, school starts in a week." He adds.

Both Santana and Quinn give him confused look. "Aiden what are you talking about, we just took you shopping in the beginning of the summer. Plus you have a closet full of clothes that you never wear." Says Santana.

"How about if I donate my old clothes then will you buy me new ones." Santana looks at Quinn in approval, that actually isn't a bad idea.

"Okay yes if you donate your old clothes we will take you shopping for new ones. Don't make a habit of this because we are not buying you a new wardrobe every time you want it." Santana says to Aiden.

"Yes!" Aiden pumps his fist in the air then goes right back to eating his dinner. Santana and Quinn can't help but smile at how cute their son is.

"Babe you haven't touched your glass of wine are you okay?" Santana questions once she notices Quinn's wine glass is still full.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to stick with water tonight." Quinn answers which Santana finds weird because Quinn loved a great bottle of wine to go with her food. She chalks it up to maybe Quinn not feeling well or something.

They eat the rest of their dinner talking about what they did over the summer and Aiden telling them how excited he is to start playing basketball this year. Once they are done with dinner the three of them watch a movie together in one of the living rooms then they send Aiden off to bed with hugs and kisses. Santana and Quinn spend quality time with each other on the large couch, making out like teenagers. Quinn even plays a game with Santana, she would give her a blowjob during commercial breaks, trying to get Santana off before the commercials are over. Which to Santana's surprise Quinn is able to accomplish this during the third commercial.

At around eleven at night Santana and Quinn retire to their massive bedroom. Santana walks back into the bedroom after brushing her teeth and she sees Quinn just staring at smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Babe why are you staring at me like that?" Santana goes to her drawer and pulls out a tank top and boxers to wear to bed.

"What I'm not allowed to smile at my wife?"

"Not like that, it's kind of creepy." Santana crawls into bed next Quinn, laying her head down on her pillow.

"I'm just really happy about where we are in our lives. Everything just seems to be so perfect..more than perfect actually. And it's all because of you and Aiden." Now Santana feels bad about calling her wife creepy after the sweet words Quinn spoke. Santana sits up in the bed and turns to Quinn and caresses her face with her hand.

"I know what you mean babe, it's scary how perfect life has been for us the past five years. I'm almost scared that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now." Santana responds.

"Well I have something that I think will make our lives even more perfect." Quinn says with a smile, she reaches inside the nightstand and pulls out a rectangular box and hands it to Santana.

"You got me a gift?" Santana examines the box in her hands.

"Just open it." Quinn rushes her as tears begin to form in her eyes. This makes Santana even more confused about what is in the box that is making Quinn emotional. Santana quickly opens the box and almost drops it once she sees what's inside.

"Oh my god Quinn, are you serious?" Santana stares at the box in disbelief.

Quinn nods her head. "Yes I saw a doctor last week and I'm already six weeks pregnant."

Santana grabs Quinn's face and kisses her hard on the lips. The pregnancy test that was in the box falls onto the bed. Santana continues to kiss Quinn, peppering her face with kisses.

"I can't believe it, we're really having a baby." Santana goes in for another kiss that Quinn smiles into. Santana and Quinn have been trying for a year to have another child with no luck. Now here they are with a baby growing inside Quinn.

"I love you so much." Santana gushed wiping the tears out of Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too baby." Quinn gives Santana one more kiss.

"I can't wait to tell my parents that you're pregnant. My mom has been waiting so long to become an abuela again." Santana has been wanting for a very long time to give her parents more grandkids.

"We need to wait another six weeks before we tell anyone that I'm pregnant." Quinn cautions.

"Okay I get it, it's going to be hard but I think I can wait six more weeks."

"Good, now you need to go to sleep because you have to get up early and you know how hard it is to wake you up in the morning." Quinn lays down in the bed and pulls the blankets over her.

"You expect me to go to sleep after telling me that your pregnant. I'm to excited to go to bed now babe." Santana climbs on top of Quinn with a huge grin on her face.

"No Santana you have to go to bed, you get too cranky in the morning when you haven't had enough sleep." Quinn urges, she knew Santana would regret it in the morning.

"Fine but I need to do something first." Santana says, she goes down under the blankets and stops once she gets to Quinn's stomach.

"Hey there my little prince or princess. I want you to know that I love you so much already and I can't wait to meet you. Goodnight." Santana kisses Quinn on the stomach causing Quinn to smile at the gesture.

Santana comes back up to Quinn's face. "Now that I've taken care of my little baby, it's time to take care of my big baby." Santana says to Quinn then a mischievous grin appears on her face. Santana once again disappears under the blanket but this time she doesnt stop at Quinn's stomach.

"Oh wow, yeah I don't mind you staying up for this." Quinn says throwing her head back as overwhelming pleasure surges through her body.

Today was an amazing day for Santana Lopez. Her wife and son were back from Ohio, Quinn is pregnant with their baby and she gets to end the night with her head between Quinn's legs. Santana didn't know what the rest of the year has instore for her but with the news of a baby being added to the Fabray-Lopez family, Santana is ready to take on anything and everything.

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS.


End file.
